


knitted socks are the way into kili's bed

by Zaz14



Series: Prompts from the Kink meme [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Begging, Bottom Kíli, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom Ori, Fingering, Kink Meme, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marathon Sex, Porn, Power Play, Spanking, Sub Kíli, Teasing, and, but kili wants it, kili is a cockslut, knitted socks, slight dub-con, so much porn, top Ori
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaz14/pseuds/Zaz14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/10731.html?thread=21716715#t21716715 on the Kink meme</p>
<p>ori awkwardly seduces kili with knitwear and then vigorously, unforgivingly tops the hell out of him. secretcockslut!kili is blown away by how great ori is at satisfying him, especially considering how greedy he can be</p>
<p>+50 for knitted socks<br/>+100 for confused but flattered kili slowly warming up to the idea but being unsure of ori's ~~sexual prowess~~<br/>+10000000000 for marathon sex, fingering, comeplay, and kili crying from sensory overload</p>
<p>I don't know how long this is going to be but its going to be very very dirty porn<br/>sorry for any mistakes, not betaed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Kili” a voice called out behind him, Kili turned around slowly, recognising the voice as belonging to the company scribe Ori or as he liked to call him in his head ‘the cute adorable one’  
He smiled at the scribe, being wary not to frighten him away, Kili was aware he had a slightly manic grin and he didn’t yet know Ori well enough yet to gage how strong and dwarf like he was. Or rather, whether his overbearingly loud personality was too much to handle.  
“I made these for you” Ori pushed a small package into his hands “The nights can get pretty cold around here.” Ori’s eyes seemed to leer at him, dragging up and down his body as he spoke “wouldn’t want you to catch a cold”  
He smiled innocently before turning and walking back to where his brothers Nori and Dori were arguing as usual.   
Kili stood dumbstruck for a moment, eyes wide. Impossible was the innocent scribe flirting with him, teasing him Kili son of Vili. He felt his brother walk up behind him and lay a heavy hand on his shoulder  
“Did I just see what I think I saw brother dearest?” Fili asked.  
“I don’t know, you tell me”  
“I believe little Ori was flirting with you”  
Kili turned to face him, “I thought I was drunk or something. He looked at me as if he wanted to ravish me right there and then.”  
Fili nodded “Aye he did”  
“But he is not much older than you, and a scribe. Where would he have learnt such things?”  
“I’m guessing” Fili leaned in “that he learnt them from Nori”  
“Oh you’re probably right”   
Fingers tugged at the package held in Kili’s hands before he slapped them away “Oi you git, that’s mine”  
“Well open it then”  
Kili glared at his older brother’s face, always so smug and everyone thought he was the wild reckless one. Bah Fili was just as bad as him, only difference was he hid it better.  
He tugged at the leather wrappings surrounding the squishy package and pulled out a pair of grey blue hand knitted socks.  
“Socks” he showed Fili  
“I can see that idiot, why’d he give you socks”  
“To keep me warm” he smiled at the gesture, they really were very nice socks and his other pairs had been falling apart lately, there were only so many times one could darn a sock.

2 days later and Kili could have passed the gift off as a gift to a friend if it weren’t for the looks. They came often, he would only have to be in Ori’s sight and the scribe couldn’t take his eyes off him. Leers that made his pants feel tight. Fili laughed every time Kili would flush when Ori walked by after all he said, it wasn’t as if Ori was touching him, far from it there had been nothing but looks.

He tried to avoid Ori when he settled on a place to bathe later that day, choosing a spot further out from the rest of the group. He told Thorin it was so he could relax in peace, Fili didn’t bother coming with him choosing instead to ogle Dwalin as he stripped off in the river instead, so much for brotherly love.   
He knew Dwalin was Fili’s one, but must they flaunt it so much, the other day he caught fili on his knees sucking Dwalin’s cock. That was an image he never wanted to see. It was almost as bad as Bilbo and Uncle Thorin, thankfully Kili had been spared awful images of them so far, and he only had to put up with hearing them instead, that he could deal with.

As Kili pulled off his armour and tunic he relaxed, here he could enjoy the water in peace. He sunk into the soothing river, staying close to the riverbank so as to be close to his weapons. He revelled in the feeling of his muscles relaxing and losing tension. The water was warm and in the distance he could hear the yells of the company as they cleaned off, scrubbing at his skin he felt layers and layers of dirt and dust from days of travelling come away, until he began to feel something resembling clean.

The noise of pebbles scattering on the side of the river, had him reaching for a stone to throw, but turning he realised it was only Ori  
“avoiding me were you” Ori spoke, he was clad only in his under tunic and trousers, but far from looking small, the loss of layers seemed to give him more height and show off his slight form, with slender muscles and a beard that accentuated his small neck. He looked older without the piles of knitting he placed or rather Dori placed on him.  
It was only Ori’s raised eyebrows that made him realise he had been staring and had not yet answered Ori’s question.   
Kili shifted guiltily “wasn’t avoiding you or staring at you.” He challenged. The scribe only smirked  
“You were Kili, but its ok. I wanted it. Feel free to stare, after all” he paused “I was having a good long look at you.”   
And suddenly Ori was right there in front of him, Kili didn’t remember moving but he was closer to the riverbank then before because the water was only at Ori’s waist. And by Mahal there were fingers stroking his chest, small fingers sliding in his chest hair, he had to fight not to groan.  
“There we go my love” Ori spoke to him “I know what you crave, your cock wants it and what a lovely cock it is.” And oh Ori’s fingers were wrapping around him, and why oh why had he not moved into the scribe’s bedroom when he first came of age, because his fingers were smooth and he certainly knew what to do with them.  
“Such a beautiful cock, but it would look so much better purple” he squeezed Kili “or bouncing against your stomach as I fucked your eager little hole. Would you like that?”  
Kili could barely nod; all he wanted was those fingers to never stop stroking. But they did and he couldn’t stop the whimper escaping him.  
Ori hands petted his face as he spoke “patience my love. I want to take my time; I want to spend all night ruining you. I want that slutty little hole to be gaping when I finish and for that I need to get you alone where you can moan, whimper and scream my name like the cockslut you are”  
And then hands disappeared as Ori walked back to the camp and Kili had never felt harder in his life. He was so eager for Ori to just take him, he didn’t even care if It was infront of the whole company but oh Mahal just something. 

That morning Kili woke to a sore but persistent cock and softness at his neck. He ignored his cock in favour of the present around his neck, after all if he pleasured himself one more time he was sure his cock would fall off, just imagining Ori using him all night long, making him writhe and beg for more on the bed. Drenching Kili in his cum had all by exhausted him for the entire day yesterday and Ori knew it, he had been smirking at him around the campfire last night, even going so far as to softly squeeze his bum when others eyes were turned.   
The present was this time a knitted scarf, thin enough to keep under a tunic but thick enough to warm him. A small note attached to the longer edge had him nearly reaching for his cock.   
‘my little cockslut, remember who that cock belongs to because when I get you alone, I am going to cover it in my cum and mark you as mine. Sweet dreams my love’  
Kili gulped, it was going to be a long quest if they didn't find somewhere to go alone soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Each day after that brought more and more teases, caresses filled with so much promise, touches that lingered, that sent shivers down Kili’s spine. He began to feel jealous of the easy touches between Fili and Dwalin and Bilbo and uncle. It was alright for them, they could go and have a fuck anytime they wanted to, well within reason of course.   
Not that closeness to the camp stopped either one from having fun with each other. But Kili swore to Mahal if he had to hear about Dwalin and his big cock and delicious tongue once more, then Dwalin was going to be a lover short. He knew Fili was only teasing but he was so bloody desperate for Ori to do anything to him. 

Today for instance, they were just leaving Beorn’s house and loading up the ponies with all the supplies and Ori had asked for Kili to help him with the pack because he was having ‘trouble with it’.  
It was just an excuse of course for Ori to press Kili up against the pony in full view of the rest of the company and whisper dirty words in his ear, under the guise of seeing what he was doing wrong.   
He kept telling Kili that he was a dirty little slut, who craved cock, who wanted Ori to fill up his eager little hole with his cock and those words coming from such an innocent mouth nearly broke Kili. He was torn between begging at Ori’s feet to just fuck him or waiting it out, because he hadn’t come this much in a month ever and it felt so frustrating and yet such sweet bliss. 

The presents hadn’t let up either, every few days there was a gift with a frustrating note attached. The gifts were all practical; sometimes they were things of his that had needed repairing, like his tunic that had been sliced through by an orc and his quiver buckle that wasn’t clipping properly.   
Sometimes they were brand new things though, like a beautiful sketch of his mother, Thorin, Fili and him or new leather wraps to hold his bedroll.It was sweet and Kili was shocked at how much thought Ori had put into everything. 

It was the notes though, they were his downfall. Dirty, dirty notes outlined everything Ori wanted to do to him, how he wanted to tie him to the bed, to cum all over him, to use him repeatedly every night until his hole couldn’t close because he had been so thoroughly fucked.   
Kili had forced himself to burn the notes, memorising them first of course, he couldn’t afford for anyone else to find them. He was a slut only for Ori and that was the way it was going to stay. 

Avoiding Ori became his new game, not that it worked at all. Ori was always there, but Kili wanted to feel like he had some semblance of control, he didn’t of course. Bathing became a game of itself, he couldn’t always go off alone to bathe, it would look suspicious but when he bathed with the rest of the company there was no modesty and Ori could stare and stare, Kili couldn’t. He just couldn’t look at Ori, if he had one glance at that delicious cock between Ori’s legs then he would be on the floor sucking it the rest of the company be damned.

A few days later and Kili had just finished bathing and was drying himself on the riverbank, out of the view of the company. He had slipped away when Ori was distracted, or so he thought, because that second as he bent down to pick up his underwear smooth hands grabbed him and manhandled him over a rock, arse in the air. He didn’t bother fighting, the steady breathing and small body was Ori. Kili let out a breath, because neither of them was clothed at all, and he could feel all of Ori pressing up against his nude body.  
“Hmm” Ori spoke “look at you, my love. Bent over for me, like a gift.” His hands pressed kilis into the rock, holding them tight. “Such a good boy for me, now keep your hands there while I examine my gift, and be quiet, we don’t want anyone to come looking for us”   
Kili nodded as he felt hands stroke down his body, his cock was rapidly starting to pay attention. Fingers tugging at his nipples, pinching drew ragged breath from him, short fingernail scraped down his back made me arch his back. Every movement he did seemed to please Ori.  
“You are so responsive.” He tugged on Kili’s hair and this time Kili couldn’t’ resist and pushed his bum back into Ori cocks so it slid into his crack and against his entrance.  
“So eager. Your little hole wants some attention, doesn’t it?” Kili nodded. 

Ori pulled back and prized apart delicious cheeks, revealing the Kili’s little pucker. For a few moments there was nothing, he just stared at it. Then SLAP, Kili gasped as Ori slapped his hole once then twice, then again and again  
“This is your cunt, your hole and its mine” he spoke as he slapped, Kili writhed on the rock. It was painful but it felt so good, each sting made his hole quiver and him rut back for more which made Ori chuckle. He continued to slap Kili until his hole felt red raw, tender and hot to the touch.  
“I don’t want any fingers up there, unless they are my fingers or my cock or anything I decided to fuck you with.” Kili could only nod, as Ori stroked his hole softly. He had soft hands and fingers but they felt like rough rocks on him, setting aflame new desires of pain that felt pleasurable. He wanted more slaps and the pleasure pain that he had never known would feel so good.  
“Good boy, you like it. My little cockslut, I knew you would. Now clean yourself up and get dressed.” He pulled away and Kili whined at the sudden loss, “We have a big day ahead.” He left leaving Kili unsatisfied and rutting against the rock, nearly cumming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really getting away from me and poor Kili is so frustrated. But I love top Ori, he is so hot.  
> Thanks for all the kudos, bookmarks, comments and subscribes. I am glad people seem to be liking it.  
> the next chapter hopefully will be a lot more porny.  
> I know there probably wasn't a stream or river that they could bathe in between Beorns and Mirkwood but artistic license  
> not betaed


	3. Chapter 3

Ori had never met someone he wanted to ruin as much as the dark haired prince, everything about Kili son of Vili screamed bottom. From the way he deferred to his uncle and to Dwalin and Balin the sons of Fundin, to how he writhed under Ori as he had pushed him against the rock those many months ago. 

It had been a long hard slog from then, everything had seemed to go wrong from that day onwards. Mirkwood had happened, then Kili had been poisoned by an orc arrow and Ori had to leave him in Laketown, then the gold sickness and the Arkenstone drama and finally the battle that nearly cost the lives of the Fili, Thorin and Kili. He remembered waiting in the tents, seeing so much blood surrounding Kili, skin so deathly pale against dark furs. The princeling being so still wasn’t natural, and for what felt like a whole age death lingered in the tents.   
But thankfully their burglar had saved them again. Bilbo had been able to charm the Elvenking and bard and everyone else it seemed because elf healing was the only reason all three were alive now. Ori still couldn’t summon much love for the elves but as much as he hated them and their love of ridiculous green foods, he couldn't help but be thankfully that his Kili was saved and fully healed. 

Of course all the Durins, king or heirs would have a souvenir from the battle to carry for the rest of their days. Fili was always going to have a slight limp, Thorins arm would pain him in freezing weather and Kili would have a long scar that stretched all the way across his back. But they were alive and that is what mattered. Thorin has his throne and kingdom, Fili was the crown prince and Kili was Oris to ruin whenever he could drag the prince away from his numerous duties.  
And now Kili was finally healed, Ori could ruin him for the next few days under the guise of making sure he was healed properly just as a consort to the second prince ought to. 

He turned the corridor into the royal suite, it was just after dinner and he had offered to take Kili's dinner to him in his room, after all he had only been given the all clear today but was told to rest and by Mahal, Ori was going to make sure Kili rested, at least rested on his back and on his knees or on stomach on the bed. He pushed open the large ornate door, seeing no sign of his love in the sitting area, he locked the door behind him, and they wouldn't be disturbed until tomorrow morning, plenty of time for Ori to have his fun.

"Kili" he called, walking into the apartment further. But still there was no answer, laying the plate down he shrugged off his outer clothes leaving him in just a blue under tunic and dark trousers. Picking up the dinner again, he wandered further in; Kili wasn't in the sitting area or the study, which left only the bedroom. The door was open a fraction and Ori was glad it was, for on the bed lay a sight worth all the treasure in Erebor. Lots and lots of dark tan skin, a perfect round buttocks, that clearly needed to be punished because if Kili thought that lounging around naked on his bed with the door open where anyone could walk in and see him naked was okay, he had better start thinking again.   
The dark haired archer was clearly deeply asleep, for he didn't stir when Ori walked to the bed or when he put the plate on the table nearby. He wasn't exhausted but just having a nap, which was fine Ori reasoned he could wake him from that after all, he could sleep all day tomorrow after Ori had fucked him raw.

Ori took a moment to admire the tight bum infront of him, how he was going to enjoy this night, he had waited long enough, months of courting gifts had earned him the title of consort to the second prince, something Dori was both proud of and despaired of and Nori laughed at a lot. Lots of moments stolen behind rocks and behind trees had kept his prize desperate enough. But enough was enough and he was going to take what was his and no one was going to stop him.  
No one had ever suspected innocent Ori of being so dominating, but while Kili may rule their relationship outside the living quarters, Ori wasn’t going to let his pet prince be in charge of anything inside them.

Ori pulled off the rest of his layers as he admired the gorgeous body that belonged to him, so tightly muscled and tan. He gripped his cock in one hand and stroked slowly, by the end of this night the archer was going to be covered in his cum and ruined for anyone but Ori.   
Straggling Kili's arse, he grinding slowly, rubbing his hard cock against the swells of Kili's bum as the archer slept on peacefully. He carefully dragged Kili into position under him, straightening his legs and gripping his wrists behind his back. Satisfied with the position, he raised a palm and slapped the pert arse once hard.  
Kili awoke with a howl, struggling briefly, before gasping and rutting against the bed as Ori struck again, SLAP and he was rewarded by another howl of pain, but Kili made no effort to get away apart from slight wriggling. 

"Wakey wakey my sweet, it's time. I told you I would ruin you"   
"You did" Kili rasped, voice tired with sleep "I've been waiting" he purred as Ori stroked his arse softly.  
“I know you have been so good, my little pet. But I’m still going to punish you” he tangled thick fingers into the dark locks “do you know why I’m going to punish you pet”  
“No master” Kili gasped as his head was pulled back and Oris teeth scraped across his neck, tongue licking salty sweat.  
“Because this, my pet” Oris hand once again found the swells of kilis bum and grabbed. “Is mine and unless your bedroom door is locked or I am in here, you are not permitted to be naked. Is that clear”  
“Yes master” Kili spoke, his voice steady despite the desire coursing through him.  
“Good pet, now get on the floor on your knees and show me your lovely cunt.” Ori spoke. Kili crawled to the end of the bed and slid down infront of him. “Good boy, spread those cheeks and show me your pretty cunt”

Tan hands with long fingers reached around and suddenly Ori had the view he had waited months for again. That pretty pink tight little pucker. He wasted no time in reaching for it and smoothing a finger over it, smiling at the hitching breaths Kili took and the twitching of the muscle.  
“Such a pretty cunt my pet. I can’t wait to see it stretched around my cock, leaking my cum. But first I’m going to have to get you nice and wet so you can take my cock. You are so nice and tight” he pushed his pinkie finger against the pucker, rubbing in small circles, but kilis body just opened up sucking in his finger to the delight of Ori.  
“Or maybe not” Ori laughed, his finger rubbing against the tight channel inside his pet, pushing against the walls, which gave way with so little effort. His pinkie even reached kilis prostate and ori grinned lecherously before prodding it with the briefest of touches, if only to hear the howl of pleasure and feel the arch of kilis back, as his face lay against the fur rugs. 

Ori laughed at he withdrew his finger “You have such an eager cunt, that it just swallows my fingers. Turn around pet, let me see that face.  
Kili crawled around facing him, and Ori marvelled at the sight of his pet already, glassy eyes and flushed cheeks, so debauched and all Kili had had was a finger so far.  
“Open that fuck hole now, and get me wet”  
Kilis voice when he spoke was still hoarse “My What?”  
Ori smiled dangerously and grabbed Kili by the hair, “Your fuck hole pet, is your mouth. Open it”   
Kilis mouth opened, his tongue stuck out. “Good boy” Ori praised “now get me nice and wet pet.” He spoke as he guided kilis mouth down to his cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this has taken me so long to upload but god have I been busy, I finished my first year at uni and I had family problems which I am still having now.   
> but I did it, I actually managed to upload it
> 
> so I am very sorry for the slowness of the update, but I hope you like the chapter, sorry that there is not much porn but I tried, there will be obviously more next chapter.
> 
> hope you like, and thanks for all the hits, bookmarks, comments and kudos everyone.
> 
> as always not betaed

**Author's Note:**

> ok well thats part 1 done, hope you liked, I love dirty talking Ori.  
> I don't know when part 2 will be done or how many parts there will be, it just keeps growing


End file.
